ThunderClan
| | | | =General Information = Physical Attributes: Thunderclanners tend to have lighter pelt colors, such as light browns or creams. However, you can occasionally spot cats with darker shades of browns/blacks as well. Tabby patterns and thick fur are also quite common among them. Thunderclanners also appear very well-built and burly, adjusted to the prickly undergrowth they commonly hunt in. Mental Attributes: Thunderclanners are incredibly hostile towards others not apart of their clan, being quick to plan out detrimental raids or aggressively lash-out when threatened. They are still very stubborn and aren't ones to change their controversial ways. Despite this, they are very brave in battle, using fierce techniques to easily overpower their foes, and are extremely loyal to their allies and the cats that they love. =Territory= Preferred Prey: Mice, voles, squirrels, and birds such as starlings, magpies, wood pigeons, and thrushes. Hunting Specialties: Excellent stalking techniques. They keep upwind of their prey, creeping across the forest floor unseen and unheard. They use the secrecy of the undergrowth to their advantage when hunting or attacking. Territory: ThunderClan's territory is closest to the bottom of the mountain, bordering just below RiverClan. Their territory's claim to fame is the labyrinth-like design to it, hosting many towering trees and dense undergrowth that covers every nook and cranny of the land. It's very easy for cats not native to Thunderclan to get lost in such a forest. (See ThunderClan's territory for more information). Camp: Unless you know Thunderclan's territory by heart, it's practically impossible to find Thunderclan's camp in their labyrinth of a territory. The camp itself is very small and well-hidden. The Highrock, or Hightree, is a massive Oak tree that has fallen over across the camp- the Leader's den being right inside it, in a hallowed section of the tree. The rest of the dens are nestled into small abandoned badger burrows that are lined with leaves and moss. A bramble thicket surrounds the entirety of the camp, protecting those inside from unwanted outsiders. Behind the Hightree lies a secret escape burrow. (See Thunderclan's camp and traditions + lore for more information). =Allegiances= Leader *[[Nightrunner|'Nightstar']] - A monstrous white and black tom with bright orange eyes with grisly scars. **'Blazingpaw'- A white tom with ginger spots on his tail, ears, face and paws along with bright yellow eyes. Two scars go along his shoulders. Deputy *[[Sparkbite|'Sparkbite']]- A heavily-scarred black-and-white tom with long legs and red, bloodshot eyes. Medicine Cats *'Orbweaver'- A long legged, dark ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. Her left hind leg's paw doesn't work properly. **'Geckopaw'- A brown and white tabby with green eyes. Senior Warriors *'Cloudshade'- A white tom with grey spots and orange eyes. **'Butterflypaw'- A large calico molly with bright amber eyes. *'Daywalker-' A white she-cat with black markings and a plethora of scars. *'Leafsneeze'- A tall, thin white tom with brown spots and large, brown ears. *'Snailshine'- A small white tom with light cream tabby markings. *'Squirrelscramble'- A tall white tom with ginger-brown markings and odd green-blue eyes. **'Nestpaw'- A small, tan-and-brown tom with permanent kit-fluff on his neck and head *'Wildflame'- A small mottled brown and white tomcat with amber eyes. Warriors *'Argentwater'- A sleek brown and cream tom with blue eyes and an unusually long tail. *'Bluecurl'- A small blue-point tom with amber eyes and a curled tail. *'Carnationbee'- A brown and cream she-cat with green eyes. **'Ospreypaw'- A handsome tan-brown tom with darker brown markings and bright green eyes. *'Eclipsemoon'- A short furred blue and grey tom with red eyes. He has a crescent moon shape on his chest. *'Frostyfright-' A thin, gray-pointed tom with orange eyes. *'Houndjaw'- A muscular tomcat with brown fur and one orange eye, the other eye being blue. *'Lunahowl'- A tall tom with purple-grey fur, a white underbelly and blue eyes. He has darker purple and navy markings. *'Magnoliathorn'- A muscular white molly with peach/orange markings and dark green eyes. *'Mintstrike'- A light gray she-cat with icy blue eyes and a bob tail. *'Rattleblaze'- A dark brown-russet tom with tortoiseshell markings and sharp grey eyes. **'Monarchpaw'- A calico she-cat with bright green eyes. *'Redsnarl'- A dark tortoiseshell tom with deep red, black-and-white markings and yellow-orange eyes. *'Stormy(x)'- A buff blue tabby she-cat with amber eyes. *'Sunfeather'- A ginger tabby with bright yellow eyes. **'Coniferpaw'- A lean creamy beige molly with darker markings and beautiful green eyes. Nursery * Astersong- A silky-furred cream and white marbled tabby she-cat with teal eyes. ** Cascadekit- A large, long-furred piebald kit with lavender eyes and a blue mackerel tabby. ** Eytaliakit- A cream she-cat with faded yellow leg banding, white spots, and deep purple eyes. ** Jaykit- A long furred blue-grey tomkit with dark blue stripes and hazy seafoam eyes. ** Rosekit- A pink-white mackerel tabby she-cat with white spots and seafoam eyes. =Relations=